Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) is a blue pegasus and one of the main protagonists in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of The Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity and Princess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals in the episode May the Best Pet Win! She represents the Element of Loyalty. Rainbow Dash is the wife of Lightning Storm and the mother of Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam. Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. History Rainbow Dash was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash". Hoops, one of the bullies already has their cutie marks, where Dash and Fluttershy do not. Dash challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning", in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. **'Supersonic Fly': Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. *'Weather Manipulation': Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. Sonic Rainboom:This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Trivia *??? Gallery Rainbow_Dash_(young).png|Rainbow Dash when she was younger Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Horses Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pegasi Category:Pure of Heart Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Speedsters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Arrogant characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rainbow Dash's Family Category:Pilots Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Teenagers Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Mane 6 Category:Characters voiced by Ashleigh Ball Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mentors of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Main Tritagonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure)